Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews/Assault Rifles
[[Ronson 65-a|'Ronson 65-a']] A-Player Although the Ronson 65-a is a good gun, it's not as good as people say. It deals a fair amount of damage at a fair rate of fire, with a decent pierce, while not even in the same group for power as the Gigavolt or Sub-Light, stock for stock its around the level of a planet stormer, if you have one, don't sell any good guns over keeping it, if you have one use it and see if you enjoy its play style!(I also have to agree with Mr X on this one, especially that last bit) GoldenApple_NB 15-09-2014 The AK-47 of the future (considering stats, they're quite similar). High dmg per round with decent rps, it is simply better than PlanetStormer. It will save your ammo AND kill faster. The low rps is problem if dealing with hordes, but it will kill fast. However, if you have much better aug PlanetStormer, then feel free to keep using it! Bryan Kwok 18-09-2014 Overrated, similar to the Ronson 55, but much better. The damage is good and the pierce is better. the capacity and fire rate is more than acceptable. What lets it down is that its rarity and the physical damage. i've gotten 8*** from Nanos but they do nothing to perform better than my Striker Mr X 20-09-2014 A very Overrated gun, low damage at low rate of fire, imagine a AK-47, that shoots 22. cal rounds, the ONLY upside is its pierce of 3 and 60 round cap, it is simply worse than the Planet Stormer, as it will kill slower. The low rps is problematic if dealing with anything in strength or quantity. If its all you have its not the worst gun, just try for yourself, and it has a lot of fan boys, so don't listen to someone who can't stop praising it, while only giving like 1 downside. Erendian (talk) 03:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC) This review is for the RED version, so keep that in mind. First, let's take a look at the stats and compare them to what is probably the closest Assault Rifle to the 65-A, the RIA 20 Para. The 65-A has 320 base damage, 50 more than the Para's 270, which also means it's about in the lower-middle of the spectrum for Assault Rifles, beating out the Planetstormer as well. It also has an additional 2 RPS, 2% less move speed penalty, and holds 10 more rounds in a clip. It does have a slightly slower reload, though, about .4 seconds longer. All in all, the 65-A soundly beats out the Para and, debatably, the Planetstormer as well, even if you're using one that has slightly fewer augments. And the gameplay reflects that. It cuts through mobs efficiently and accurately with its 3 pierce, and has no problems with Chit Hide zeds up until Apex Stalkers and Evolved Bloaters. It also feels much more visceral than the Para or the Planetstormer, with a louder boom that feels satisfying to the ear. The holy trinity of Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity is what I recommend, and the resulting gun will keep you comfortable in the level 30~50 range. It won't take long for you to find something better, however, as decently auged RED RIA 20 Strikers do start spawning at around the same time. End Result: Good damage, not too expensive, but sadly, easy to leave behind. 8/10. 'Raptor' A-Player 20-09-2014 Basically, an underpowered Sub-Light. it shoots 3 rounds four times a second with a 2 pierce, so it does around 600 at 4 rps to up to 2 targets. The Sub-Light does 800 to 5 targets at the same rate of fire, but overall not a bad gun, oh and since it is 3 round burst getting a 4 rps can be hard! Pootis Man 27-09-2014 Pretty much what A-Player said; except that shots can overlap at high enough overclocked speeds (one 3 round burst is firing while another 3 round burst is firing, don't ask me how it works Technological terror The normal version outgrew me and when i got the red bersion, it was 3** and i was really happy at first, but then i found out the ammo cost and the cost of augmentation. Micky Andrew-- I've been playing the SAS series for years way back when mochi owned it, and i know quite a bit about the game. 3lvl 30+ characters in SAS4 so far. Anyhow i have a Raptor RED 10***. First off, if you get a raptor GET OVERCLOCK. Without it it is almost useless. Mine has 10* Damage, 10* Biosynthesis and 7* overclock so far. It does 800 damage per shot, three shots per trigger pull, and 7 pulls per sec. Meaning that it can do 2400damage with every trigger pull and 16,800 damage every second!! However it costed me quite a bit of real cash to buy coins and upgrade it as it is horridly over priced. Same with the ammo, this thing will eat your money. It is great to keep in your back pocket though in case of emergencies. for instance, High Damge ammo with Lvl 5 Mastery doing 50+% damage mod, assault rifle mastery of +15% damage (against bosses), and helmet Mastery with 44+ damage, along with adreniline maxed out lvl 25 @ 54% increase shot speed It litterally does more than 44,000 Damage PER SECOND. It destroys ANY boss in seconds!! way way over powered. IF you can afford it. Evmeister1217 4/24/15 I have only used the red version of this on pc and mobile and it's not good, it's excellent. The burst is good, with high oc this thing is basically automatic. I have a red one 4**, with maxed deadly and race modded, this thing devastates anything, even chitnous hide zombies within seconds. Wrecks Regurgitator, wickers in seconds. Its also good with necrosis. Augments recommended are, deadly for obvious reasons, race modded for a fast relaod, maybe capacity for a longer burst, and adaptive for those chitnous hide zombies, even though it nails them quickly anyway. To sum it all up, this gun is overpowered in everyway, and this thing will not disappoint you. [[CM Gigavolt|'CM Gigavolt']] A-Player 20-09-2014 Could be classified as one of the best guns in the game because, its ability to hit many targets that are not in a straight line, and it can shoot through walls, although its small cap, low damage, and low rate of fire can be discouraging, if you can upgrade those stats, it can be a very good weapon for crowd control! Pootis Man 25-09-2014 Good damage, despite it not seeming to have very good damage as it hits all zombies in a group at once unlike most guns which only 1-3 zombies line up all zombies are hit, thus dealing more damage a shot rather than a single zombie. Because of this, it excels in groups but not alone zombies though it does okay in that group, another gun with more fire rate/damage/clip (Particularly the sub light com2) would be better for a couple zombies. Also, shooting behind a shielder hits them from behind negating a shield. Like the Trailblazer, it may not be the best in damage (like the ronson 45 outclasses it for that) but it is invaluable for utility, same relation ship as ronson 45/trailblazer; both excel in different qualities. The RED version does 20 more damage than the RED trailblazer so it is slightly better. Gregregreg 5-11-2014 It is very similar to the Shockfield in the respect that both use forms of energy as weapons. However, while it is one of the very best guns in the game, it does have a very low clip and very low damage. I would recommend Capacity and Deadly as augments, and if you can get a third one, I'd use Race Modded (which I recommend on every gun after Capacity). Fredy-san 10-11-2014 One of the gun you are going to love or not. Its raw DPS damage is comparatively moderate or a bit lower than average assault rifles and the ammo is quite expensive. But this gun is truly shines on crowd controlling where its arcing electric allows for an unique aiming and wild aims. The electric can bounce off walls and extend behind targets. Note despite Gigavolt has probably a lot of negative stats comparing to Trailblazer, it has more ammo (less reload and field supplies can work) , slightly more damage on RED, and longer arcing range (except Trailblazer is enlarged = same range) . As to compare to other mega crowd control like the rockets or shotguns, this one is easy to use. Deadly augment for damage is a must, while if you have other two free slots, you can get reload speed, RPS, piercing which adds more max target for the arc, or capacity. Pick one which fits your play style. If you want true DPS over small groups, you can get RPS and reload speed. But if you wanted to deal larger group with more efficiency, get Piercing. You should only pick Capacity only if you are running with field supplies skill. On higher level, ammo should be affordable. Ghostwolf18 11/26/14 The CM cigavolt holds a special place in my heart. I used it for a long time, before replacing it with the HVM 008. It was poorly augmented so I felt I needed change. When I used it, I fell in love with it's crow controlling ability. I used it on mission one for the first time, and was surrounded by shamblers and runners. I took easy care of them. Whilst I recomend this gun to early level players, it becomes obsolete when you get guns like the hard thorn. Use until you find something with more ammo and more damage. Unless you like taking out hordes in rapid succession. Hander66 8/2/2015 I won't lie with this one, it sucks badly. Before all these nerfs and everything I still hated it and I still will. I am normally a fan of energy weapons, as I love the Starburst and Mixmaster, but I feel like this is just a waste of a gun. I used this for one mission and I sold it right afterwords, as it did to little for what my other weapons could do. The only way to get this to work is to put the "Perfect" augs on it and hope it still kills and no zombies has energy resilence. The starburst can rival the CM 505 in terms of level aviablity and damage on a single target. This doesn't really have the ability and the fact that this is WAY more rare then the Starburst and the CM 505, making it even harder to use. I personally only recomend you use this if needed, other then that I have one message: Get a CM 451 Starburst. Tinachou I have always wanted the CM Gigavolt, and it is the best thing ever. It hits many zombies even if they are not in a straight line, and does decent damage to enemies. Piercing lets it hit more targets while deadly deals more damage (obviously ;) ) so I strongly reccomend these 2 auguments. I think this is much better than most weapons. [[RIA 20 DSC|'RIA 20 DSC']] Wikia Contributor Probably one of the worst gun ever,the RIA 20 DSC is the worst of all RIA weapons(or worst of all RIA assault rifles).The RIA 20 PARA easily surpasses the DSC as it is fully-automatic and smaller speed modifier and the RIA 20 Striker is a thermal weapon and has the highest damage of all of the RIA assault rifles,with the only disadvantage of being a semi-automatic rifle.So if you find a RIA 20 DSC in a strongbox,DO NOT USE IT!(unless you have nothing of course) Bryan Kwok Disagreement to wikia contributor up there. While the DSC is not the best of all rifles, the high damage per shot actually makes it very powerful on a fast-clicker, and very economical for earlier levels. Basically it’s a Striker with physical damage, lower damage and lower firing speed, which doesn’t matter since you can’t click that fast anyway. Not a bad gun. A-Player 21-09-2014 A very effective early gun, if you can click at a decent rate, you can output a high dps at the lower levels, although not as good as the striker, it can surpass the dps of the ria 20 para easily and is a great gun in the up to rank 15 area! SkyrunnerM35 A powerful assault rifle, outclassing the Ronson 65-a if you can click fast enough, and is essentially a physical damage Striker. That being said, keep this until you get a Striker. The RED version deals high damage and rivals the Striker. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Capacity, turning it into a semi-auto LMG, and Race Modded, to decrease the reload time. Wikia Contributor (not the first contributer) This assault rifle, while semi-auto (at least on desktop, I got it on mobile), is a very good gun for the earlier levels. At level 6 (for me), this weapon would destroy a Bloater within three seconds. Decent clip size (50), and good damage. Sadly, it deals physical damage, which Shielders resist slightly, and Chit. Hide enemies are relatively common. (Note that I only used this gun on the mobile version) Erendian 26-09-2014 Been using one of these, RED 3***, for the last couple of days on my 38 Assault. All in all, I thought it would be worse from what I'd heard. I have a rather high click speed(Without Overclocked, I can easily max it out with adrenaline going. I can go even higher, but my aim suffers.), so my DPS doesn't suffer from it being semiautomatic. And as a SAS3 veteran who still uses the FN Fal, despite being at level 35, it's really dang nostalgic. It's the closest I've seen a gun come to emulating the Fal, so it wins big points from me there. There's not much to hate about the RED version, actually. With a couple points in Deadly and a Smart Target helmet, it one shots the two lowest forms of Shamblers and provides about as much DPS as my Red Raptor. All in all, if you don't mind working a bit harder for your kills, this gun will treat you reasonably well. Granted, I wouldn't use it in the mid to late levels as then even single player should start to lag when you get swarmed, causing your clicks per second to suffer, effectively crippling you. And that's not even speaking of multiplayer. Pootis Man (talk) 16:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Due to high damage per shot yet lacking in other spots, this gun is only good until around level 35 as you get the striker which is far better in damage, max fire rate, AND has additional damage over time. If you see this and can decently and have even a decent smg, chances are this is better. NOT ALWAYS so use your commen sense. Fuwafuwa-desu (talk) 16:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) The far future's equivalent to the M1 Garand, in my opinion. It is a great early-game assault rifle with high damage, great pierce, nice mag size, and is easy to get, just like the M1. The RED version is closer to the FAL in terms of sheer damage and pierce, as Erendian said. This weapon also gives a nice taste of nostalgia, due to it playing almost exactly the same as two of the most OP early-game weapons of SAS3. I recommend getting Piercing, Deadly, and Capacity. M O A B 11-21-14 I got this gun on a level 2 Assualt character and I have been using it to level 8. I can one-shot most zombies until level 6 even though it came with no aguments. So its actually an ok weapon for starters. [[RIA 20 Para|'RIA 20 Para']] SkyrunnerM35 This is an assault rifle with the profile of a large SMG. Combining 900 DPS, more than enough early-game, with a clip size of 50, fast reload of 2.3 secs., and a low movement penalty of -10% makes this gun a powerful early-game weapon and my favorite early-game too. I would assume the RED version is good late-game, but I've never tried it. Recommended augments would be Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to compensate for its relatively low ROF, and either Capacity or Race Modded. Erendian 03-10-2014 I have a RED version, 9***, Overclocked, Deadly, Capacity all fully upgraded. If I had to describe it, it would be as a smaller CM 505. It lacks the sheer ungodly waveclear of the 505, but has a decent movement speed reduction to make up for it, as well as beautiful damage. Unfortunately, it's not quite as cheap as I would like it to be. I spent about 1.3 million dollars getting it to where it is, a price tag I normally associate with the 505 itself. Overall, the Para feels sleek, smooth, but strangely forgettable. It strikes a balance between RPS, damage, movement speed, and clip size, bringing none of the best, in comparison to other assault rifles, but also none of the worst, except possibly a slightly slow fire speed. If augmented like I did mine, it will blow through waves of zombies as if they were butter and you were the sweet, sweet, red hot knife of justice. As I said, it is best compared to the CM 505, which is a tall order indeed. It provides some nifty utility in that it can kill some bosses fairly quickly, the big one being Wickers. It also has a surprising 3 pierce, making it great for crowds. However, purely physical damage means if you come up against something particularly large with Chitinous Hide, such as an aforementioned Wicker, you better hope you have something to take them down, otherwise you're going to be running around for a while(Although a Wicker Elite with Chit Hide is probably going to kill you no matter what you have, aside from the Stripper). 7/10, would spend the money again, although I'd still look at my wallet a little sadly. [[RIA 20 Striker|'RIA 20 Striker']] SkyrunnerM35 My favorite gun and with good reason why I've never did a mission without this thing once I got it. This assault rifle is exceptional at damage, able to one-hit-kill weaker zombies and the fire damage adds on to the pain this can deal. It has a nice ROF of 10 rounds/sec., but is semi-auto. Nice reload speed of 2.3 secs helps to keep the bullets going, and while the ammunition costs double that of normal assault rifle ammunition, the damage makes up for it. What's even better is that it's thermal, which overcomes Chitinous Hide zombies, one of the most common resistances. The RED version's damage goes from exceptional to insane, able to one-hit-kill stronger zombies. While the ammunition does seem expensive, ($1600 for 200) it's actually not that bad if you invest 2 points into Pay Grade. A moderately low movement penalty means that you get good mobility, making this gun highly effective against all bosses except the Wicker and the Red Necrosis Spawn. Recommended augments are Deadly, as always, Tenacious, to add on to the damage, and Capacity since it has a low clip size of 30 and that certainly needs improvement. I've done missions with Gigavolts, Hard Thorns, Ronson WP Flamethrowers, and more. I've always felt more comfortable wielding a RED Striker. Overall, this is a powerful gun and easily surpasses the Sub-Light COM2 as the best assault rifle. Pootis Man 17-09-2014 Arguably best rifle ever, no downsides except for ok clip size. Chances are you'll get one red as these are fairly rare and you will get this mid-late game. 650 damage, 300+ damage over 2 seconds, 30 clip, click as much as you want with an RPS of 10 and a pierce of 2. With augments, deadly, tenacious, and capacity makes for a weapon that lasts 'till the end of time. Ammo cost isn't a problem even if it's a little high; by the time you get it you should have a steady income each mission. Bryan Kwok 19-09-2014 Almost the perfect gun. Awesome damage, with damage over time, neglects chitinous hide zombies, good firing rate, good pierce, acceptable clip, acceptable movement modifier. With the RED version, it can be your mainstay weapon past lvl 60 or so. Another excellent aspect is the rarity of it. it is fairly common compared to the gigavolt and stripper, and you can easily get a 10*** from promethiums past level 50. I was considering Deadly Tenacious capacity, but when i got a Adaptive deadly capacity from a promethium, i realized adaptive is actually very good for this gun. 2 shots kill a fiery skin regenerating apex shambler with no problem. Awesome. Razgriz Ghost, 21:55, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I try to like this gun, I really do. The regular version was the one boss killer I'd always take into battle with me, for the sole purpose that it was a boss killer like no other. But I was appalled with the version... it was horrible for me, after I tested it on Deadly Adaptive Capacity. I don't know... it could be the low clip size, the expensive ammo, the fact that it's semi auto, whether it's overrated, or the fact that it always faces Wickers and Fiery Skin. I don't know what it is, but I don't really like this gun. Ghostwolf18 11/25/14 The RIA 20 Striker was one of the best guns I had ever used. I always wondered why the gun caught stuff on fire before I realized it did thermal damage. I had the gun augmented to have 65 capacity and over 400 damage. As far as RIA goes, this is probably the best gun they made. The RIA 50 is overrated. Using the Striker is a way to take steps in the right direction. The1000gamers December 27, 2014 This gun is amazing. High damage, + the extra 250 overtime damage ,2 pierce, 10 RPS and 30 cap? What could you ask for more? Also, it comes very early into the game (10-15) , and it is devisttaing when you are about lvl 20-30. I made the mistake of selling mined, but I got another one on my medic. This weapon is my favorite out of the RIA series, and I think this weapon is truly amazing. caleb4848 (NK)Widely considered the worst, this gun is actually pretty good with the right auguments. I guess I need not mention that this gun has 2 flechettes, but…this gun has 2 flechettes. The damage is actually 180 instead of 90, combining with the 12rps makes one of the best and steadiest damage output of all guns. With auguments, this gun truly yields its best ability. I would recommend Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity, Adaptive or Skeletonized. While 24x2=48rps drains the clip in around 5 sec, with a bit of aim, it should mow down most of everything. Fredy-san 10-11-2014 To note, this gun is an Assault rifle with one of the biggest start capacity, 2 bullets out per shot means aiming is second easiest to Hard Thorn from the same category and on mid range you can deal double of its listed damage. The damage itself is decent since it is supported with moderately higher RPS. This weapon is also energy type, so not much zombies will have resistance over it. The negative setback would be its over the average movement penalty for an AR gun (-27% for real) and its higher ammo cost due to its special bullet type. Augment recommendation is damage for sure, then since its starting capacity is big already, you dont need to augment capacity to get field supplies working, but if you wanted to hold the trigger for long time, you might like it. Do not try to skeletonized this gun though despite its heavy weight, you might be better getting one from the other two recommended, race modded or RPS. Piercing is optional, but should the first bullet kills the target, the second one will pass unhindered actually. Technological Terror This gun is..... AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Even though im not heavy class, i still can stun those runners! Personally i think you should use it for regular killing, not boss killing because it isn't very built for that, took me forever to kill a wicker with this. Runner 24/12/14 After the gun update, it got buffed and this is now a very good mid-late gun. It shoots 2 pellets per shot, so a fully auged RED with Deadly and OC gives it about 27k dps. This is easily a replacement for a regular Hornet if you don't like having to reload the RED Sublight Com often or you haven't found one. If you put Pierce in the third aug then it becomes a decent mob killer too. The best thing about the Mixmaster is it has the biggest capacity of all AR, which means it fires for a lot longer than the Hornet or Sublight COM, in addition to the smaller reload time. Plus, it's energy which is always a bonus. Ghostwolf18 2/20/15 This is my favorite weapon in the game. Firing two flechettes, and having a huge capacity counts for a lot in the game. Deals a heckuva lot of damage and will shred through crowds like a knife through hot butter. It's high firing rate means you will deplete your clip quickly, so capacity is a must have on it. I suggest putting capacity, deadly and overclocked. That is a build for maximum damage per second. The main and in my opinion only drawback is its movement modifier. It is quite hefty for an assault rifle, but I can still rush vaccine with it so it isn't all bad. Wickers and every other energy resistant zombie aren't a problem either. This gun fires so quickly it will practically neglect the resistance of any zombie that comes at you. It only gets better when it turns red my zombie killing brothers and sisters. funnyguy12311 Honestly just got it, and find it extremely useful in Meltdown. Lady Blue - March 25, 2015 Found one of these from a Nanotanium on my level 23 assault character. It's made a big difference for how easy the game is at that level, especially against zombie mechs. I was having trouble killing them quickly on my level 23 before finding a 5*** Mixmaster. Ironically it came from a zombie mech Nanotanium as well. Note that I've only been able to afford adding 2 deadly and 3 overclocked so far. It came pre-auged with 3 piercing out of 5 but I'm worry about deadly and overclocked first. [[Sub-Light COM2|'Sub-Light COM2']] Scorpio003 The best AR in the game: without any augments whatsoever, you're looking at 4000DPS (with a 5.0 pierce) which allows you to start mowing down hordes right out of the (strong)box. If you're looking for a gun to actually be... a gun, this is it. That being said, this ISN'T the gun for you if you NEED to move super fast (the movement penalty is 20% which is noticeable) or you absolutely for no reason can stand reloading... the standard clip lasts only 6 seconds. The ammo is dirt-cheap: you're looking at $2/second to fire this (5 rps x $.40/round) Augments: 1. Damage (as always), 2. Capacity (Level 10 capacity makes the clip a very respectable 75), 3. Optional: Skeletonized, Biosynthesis, Race Modded, and Overclocked are good considerations. Final note: I've run missions with only this gun and another gun: the Hard Thorn, the Gigavolt, Planet Stormer, Starburst, Raptor... When it comes down to it, I've always felt more comfortable with the COM2 in my hand than anything else. Wikia person Dealing a massive 800 damage the sub-light com2 is a very powerful weapon however it has a low RPS of 5 So you wont be needing deadly but you will need Overclocked. The ammo is cheap too so dont worry about that its only 80 for 200 and 320 for HD ammo. The movement speed is also slow which is a negative -20% but an upside is that is has a giant piece of 5 so this will make it ideal for killing big crowds. But it can also kill most bosses (Regurg, Wicker, And the zombie mech.) A-Person As said above, the Sub-Light deals MASSIVE damage, and having a high pierce, its arguably the best weapon in the game, while it is not as good as other guns for certain things,(such as purge nests can be taken easier with Gigavolt or Rocket launcher.) Its high pierce of 5 allows it to preform like every kind of gun well, Crowd control, Boss killer, Purge killer, and very few situations should you ever not have one equipped. Also its ammo is cheap! Pootis Man 28-09-2014 Not the "poor mans" hornet, it's the "realistic mans" hornet. Crunch the damage numbers, and you'll see the only real differnce is pierce and movement speed. (com2 has more pierce but less movement speed). The clip is identical, and the generally recognized largest difference of ammo cost. The com2 ammo is less than a quarter the cost of the hornets. SkyrunnerM35 Pretty good weapon, being the best physical assault rifle in the game, although I prefer my Striker. It deals a whopping 800 damage, 50 more than the RIA 50, while maintaining a decent ROF with cheap ammunition. But its low clip size, long reload time, and above-average movement penalty lets it down a bit. Still, the pros outweigh the cons. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to turn it into a killing machine when combined with Deadly, and Capacity, to compensate for its small clip size. Fredy-San 2-11-2014 The snipers of Aslt-Rifles for crowd killer (the verse of Hornet which the AR of snipers and better as boss killer) . Basically it is the highest damage with also one of the slowest RPS compared to all other AR. The problems, it is quite hard to obtain this gun -at least with *** free-aug with grade 5. Also this gun has a noticeable inaccuracy when used for long range to snipe those runner and worms and with its low RPS and above-average move penalty, probably you are going to take a hit or two. Augments with deadly and overclocked, you can assign the other aug slot to Critical hits if you building Critical skills and head augments for a suprise 300% damage (25 to crits, 25 to reload speed to compesate cap), it will take down a row of zombie-roid in one shot, few more for savage servants, and a really noticeable chunk of HP from lv 60+ Devastator. You can also get Adaptive if needed to go over resistance (unless you are a medic) . If you are using field supplies skill, capacity is a choice for you. notes this gun is an assault rifle so any kill made will yield assault rifle mastery exp. You are going to kill steal all the crowds for the exp with this. [[Hard Thorn|'Hard Thorn']] GoldenApple_NB 18-09-2014 One of the best assault rifles in the game. It has no pierce, but 5 fletchette-per-shot truly makes this weapon awesome. If augmented with Capacity to solve the capacity issue, it will be very reliable weapon for close quarters - even mid-range if used properly -. However, the relatively wide spread and above average movement penalty is certainly the hardest problem the player must overcome if using this weapon. SkyrunnerM35 After seeing all the praise on this thing, my jaw hit the ground when I got it at level 18. I thought this was so amazing that I wouldn't be able to lift my jaw off the ground again, but it retracted very quickly when I tested it out. It SUCKED. Its low damage and 1 pierce lets it down by a lot, while the 25-round clip is below-average. Sure, the 2-second reload and cheap ammunition are nice, but overall, this thing sucks. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, since the pierce sucks and double ROF compensates for this as well as increasing much-needed DPS, and Capacity, since the clip also sucks. But seriously, do yourself a favor by getting yourself a Striker. Dan67 A Marriage between a shotgun and an Assualt rifle the hard thorn is one of Rancor's many brutal weapons on the market. It excels in crowd control as each shot inflicts 90 some damage per flechette though the only thing that's going to make this gun feel like garbage is if you can't augmentate it at all with deadly or Piercing. Later on around levels 25-30 this hybrid wouldn't survive a boss battle without any augmentations installed. Fredy-san 4-11-2014 Definitely a spam gun for assault rifle. Cheap ammo, 6 flechettes per shot means no real aiming required, decent RPS, and really easy to get. If you want to kill a boss, you have to get close to hit all the flechette for comparable damage. But if the mobs make a vertical line against you, this gun 1 piercing might be trouble some,This gun can be augmented just for anything and it is quite balanced. But if you start to have more specialized guns, this gun can be left in the shelves. Razgriz Ghost 22:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to agree with Skyrunner here... sadly, it's in no way a good or even half-decent weapon... I got my first one at Level 16. It was alright back then, and I used it because I had nothing else. Eventually, however, I started facing Zombie Mechs, and it took FOREVER to fight one. Fighting against hordes was also painful, so when I got an 8* I decided to use it with Deadly. Nothing worked. Regurgitators stood up after entire clips. Finally, Promethium Strongboxes started cursing me with 10**'s and 10***'s. Unfortunately, I cannot recommend it due to its mediocre damage, pierce, physical aspect, and the fact that it's a shotgun with low potential. Do yourself a favour and sell this weapon... Technological Terror This weapon is way way worse than my raptor RED Ghostwolf18 11/25/14 I got this gun today, and I immediately recognized that in my hands I held one of the best guns there is. I would love to get another one with three augment slots and put deadly, capacity and piercing on it. I'm looking at people saying it sucked, but I took on loaderbots with it and won. I think it is the third best assault rifle in the game, surpassed only by the sub-light com2, and by far the mixmaster. Forgotten Madness 15/12/15 Great weapon. The total damage output is great for early levels. But as you progress, see more Physical resistance zombies, you might want to put it down. Then you have Zombie Mechs, Loader Bots and the Blue necrosis Spawn. By that time you should have replaced it. but at early levels, it deals with crowds fast. Especially with an Assault. you can use Adrenaline and the crowd is dead. [[Z-1 Assault|'Z-1 Assault']] Rock51star Possibly the best weapon in the game with an astonishing damage of 90. this was born to kill necroses this thing like 10000000000000 shots a savage devastator this gun is so ridiculously OP they decided not to make a or Variant because the black would 100000000 shot a savage devastator and this gun sells for $0 because your not supposed to sell it you keep it and be a beast for life. (THIS IS TOTAL SARCASM THIS IS THE WORST WEAPON I SOLD IT EVEN BEFORE MY FIRST MATCH.) MoshedZ There is a reason this is the first gun the assault gets. Considering Z-Arm doesn't make RED, and this is a starting weapon, it sucks. Just, even a HVM G-Class or RIA DSC are better choices. As soon as you get your 2nd gun from a strongbox (the first was put in the 2nd primary), replace this gun, and toss it out a window, for you get no money for selling it. GoldenApple_NB 18-09-2014 Replace ASAP with ANY weapon from strongbox. Simply bad weapon. Bryan Kwok 20-09-2014 Excellent weapon! Best of all assault rifles! Gives you absolutely terrible damage, clip size and fire rate!! You don't even get money for selling it! Pootis Man 20-09-2014 Starting weapon = Worst weapon Replace with ANY weapon, if you can click fast enough pistol is better IMO. Be glad you have a weapon from your first strongbox no matter what now, when I started I got 2 pieces of armor in a row. All the same, fire rate mediocre along with damage and pierce of 1.... clip size is decent so spray and pray. SkyrunnerM35 This weapon sucks. Period. The HVM 001 is better if you can click faster than 7 times a second. Like all starter weapons, replace ASAP. Also, Bryan Kwok up there, LOL. =D Scrace 24/11/14 This gun is good for rank 1s, but get any higher and replace it ASAP. AtrociousPreformanc 17-01-2015 Best gun ever, even better then Sub-Light, Its so good that you get An AMAZING $0 for selling it! 10/10 would recommend. (sarcasm, even the HVM 001 is better if you can click over 6 times a second) Chris3gamer Oh my god! This is SO good. Some level 100's even use it. With an absolutely HORRIFYING dps, and TAPE on the handle, what better gun could you get? 'Heartburn ' GoldenApple_NB 02-01-2015 This can easily compared to RIA 20 Striker, simply fully-automatic LMG-weighting Striker. Its damage output is very low compared to Striker. However, then it comes to augs, this is better. by having DoT only half dmg of initial dmg, people can forget about tenacious and aug for deadly, cap, overclocked. Yes, given full-auto, you can OC it and get up to X2 DPS. Summary is: use this rather than Striker if you don't want semi-auto. SkyrunnerM35 What can I say? It's a load of crap. At a first glance, it may seem like a middle-ground between a Striker and a T40. But it's worse than both. Its DPS is pathetic, and the Striker is almost a direct upgrade to this. There's a misconception going around that a fully-auged Heartburn is better than a fully-auged Striker because it can be Overclocked, but that's simply not true, as the Striker still has the higher DPS. (The Heartburn has 13560 DPS with Deadly, Tenacious, and Overclocked 10, while the Striker has 16000 DPS with Deadly and Tenacious 10 and clicking at 8 RPS. 7 RPS will grant 14000 DPS, which is still higher) The only reason why I see anyone would take this over a Striker is if they click slowly. But otherwise, don't even bother with this unless you can't get a Striker or you have a 12**** BLACK Heartburn vs. a no augments normal Striker. Honestly, I don't even know why NK even implemented this thing in the first place. 'Ronson 70 ' GoldenApple NB (talk) 01:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) A Competetor for Starburst. This thing gives up capacity for better firepower and pierce. It can be described as energy version of CM 440 Titan. It is still weak to be compared with Mixmaster, but if you haven't found Starburst, it'll be your favorite at grinding down everything. Hander66 23:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) A very nice energy weapon and one of the few weapons from Ronson I like, its got the damage and pierce that is very useful, its a tad heavy and reload is slow, but with its low rate of fire and capcity it can last awhile. Its not a great bossing weapon and ammo is expensive, but for crowds this gun is one of the best standard and RED. Now I normall go with Deadly, OC and Adaptive, or go with Deadly, Overclocked and Capacity, now I don't think this gun is normally worthy of having a fourth slot, but if strongboxes are being evil to you, by all means go ahead and try it out. It works well for mid game but it doesn't really have the value of a late game weapon.